<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of Dr Strangefate by JTR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294976">The Death of Dr Strangefate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01'>JTR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Access to the Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amalgam Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In both Universe-96 and Universe-97, two heroes calling themselves Spider-Boy witness the death of Dr Strangefate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Strangefate (Amalgam) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Access to the Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Universe-96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max Kent came from a long line of heroes, and it's something he can never forget. His ancestor was Clark Kent, the legendary heroes known as Super-Soldier, along with four members of the Legion of Galactic Guardians. He also uses the identity of the hero known as Spider-Boy, with historians theorizing a connection between him and Super-Soldier, who despite having died two hundred and fourteen years ago still continued to influence the lives of many through the tales told of his many amazing adventures.</p><p>Right now he was waiting to be allowed in the room where his mentor laid in bed, dressed in casual civilian clothing, slowly dying from centuries of conflict and sacrifice for the greater good. The one who personally brought the world back from the brink of destruction caused by the Chronal Collapse in 2099, who formed TOTEM thirty years ago to protect the timeline and ensure nothing like that happens again. A child prodigy who easily built his own suit to enhance his powers at the age of twelve, TOTEM saw his potential. Now sixteen years old he has had many adventures, most really good like when he ensured the hero Wonder Gold left his home year of 2487 and went to the 20th century, and as explained to him by an future agent from the 34th century Wonder Gold would go on to become the precursor to TOTEM itself. But there were also a few bad adventures, like when he encountered his insane daughter Robin from an alternate future timeline or when he he couldn't save everyone.</p><p>But despite everything he went through, the sixteen year old always knew he could count on Charles Xavier to help him through whatever he suffered through. He could count on the great Dr Strangefate to be there to give him advice, to comfort him when he was in pain, to be the father figure Max never had. And now the Sorcerer Supreme was finally dying after living two hundred and sixty-seven years, in part due to passing on his responsibilities to a new sorcerer named Steel Magnus who took great pains to keep his true identity hidden, an impressive feat for an idiot. Max still wants sure why Xavier chose him as his successor but eh apparently saw something.</p><p>"He's ready to see you now." a nurse told him, drawing Max from his deep thoughts. He nodded in thanks, and walked through the open door.</p><p>"Hello Max. Are you doing well?" Charles asked him, smiling in an attempt to comfort the boy. It didn't work, as all Max saw was someone too pale and thin to be healthy, and for a moment the genius felt as young as he actually was. Then he tried to regain his composure and walked towards the chair next to his debtor's bed.</p><p>"I'm doing fine sir. How has everybody been treating you?" Max asked as calmly as he could.</p><p>"Oh you know. Like I'm really fragile and could die at any moment, forgetting that I've outlived actual gods and battled across time and dimensions." Charles answered with a small chuckle, which quickly evolved into a violent coughing fit. Max quickly panicked, not sure what to do, and it was only when he got up to get the nurse that Charles grabbed him by the arm.</p><p>"It's fine Max, it's fine." Charles told the boy and the teenager reluctantly sat back down with Charles removing his hand. "While I hate to admit it, the doctors here aren't wrong. I am dying and let's face facts I haven't got that long left."</p><p>"Don't say that." Max said, hating how obvious the fear and sadness in the tone of his voice was. "Like you've said, you've done so much. How can you know this is the end for you?"</p><p>"I won't lie and say that I'm absolutely certain. The world we live in is an odd place. Hell the multiverse we live in is odd. Did you know that once we were the first universe in the multiverse?" Charles asked Max, who shook his head on instinct. While Max was aware of his mentor's friendship with the dimension traveller known as Access, he never really understood what Charles meant when he started talking about alternate universes and several crisis events. Charles had tried to explain it to Max many times, especially how to know when time travel will create an alternate universe or simply rewrite your reality with a new timeline, but the teenager was never able to wrap his head around it. "The Chronal Collapse quickly put us here and now a different universe is the first one. Or was it the Crisis Wars that did it?"</p><p>"I don't know." Max replied, though he could see Charles was in thought and handy really heard the teenager.</p><p>"Well, it doesn't matter anyway does it?" Charles eventually said with a weak wave of his hand. "I'm still dying. And while I'm not certain that this will be the end for me forever, I can tell you with absolute certainty that it's today."</p><p>"What?" Max practically chocked out after a moment of silence, his brain struggling at first to understand what Charles had just said.</p><p>"There's no need to be shocked Max. I'm Dr Strangefate, sorcerer supreme and protector of the mortal realm. I might not know if this is where my journey ends, but I do know that I'm dated to die here. That's what happens when you're a wizard who was once in charge of an organization of time police." Charles told Max with a large smile. "Now there's a sentence I never thought I would say."</p><p>"How can you be so calm about all this? Why are you just accepting it?" Max asked, trying hard not to sound angry. But he couldn't help the tone that came with the words he was speaking, and he felt guilty for it. Charles didn't seem to mind however and just looked at Max with a hint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>"If this had happened back when I had been younger and more arrogant, I definitely wouldn't be this calm. I would have been way too serious and melancholy for us to get along as well. If the Chronal Collapse had never happened, I can't imagine that I would have developed past the idea that the end justifies the means, so we would likely have been enemies." Charles began to explain to his protege. "But with age comes wisdom and I had lived a long life. Has it been great? Not at all. Has it been terrible? Not necessarily. The point is that I'm going to die today, and while I've accepted that I don't want to die alone. I was hoping you could help with that?"</p><p>Max looked at the hopeful expression on Charles' face, showing more emotion than Max had ever seen before. At that moment Max knew that regardless of how he felt about his decision, Max couldn't leave. So with a heavy heart, he nodded which made his father figure give a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thank you Max." Charles told him, before looking at the television. "Now, why don't we see if there's anything good to watch?"</p><p>"Alright." Max almost whispered before settling into a silence as Charles turned the machine on and started looking through the channels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Universe-96 is meant to be the same universe as the original comics with the exception of Spider-Boy Team-Up, Lobo the Duck and Dark Claw Adventures. This means it is one and the same as Earth-97061 where Spider-Boy died and there isn't a Spider-Boy 2099. Xavier mentioning how Universe-96 was once Universe-1 is a reference to how the Doomsday Clock revealed that the pre-Crisis Earth-One is now Earth-1985. So basically the Chronal Collapse, or something else since that event, acted as a reboot which reshuffled the multiverse into its current state. The next chapter is set in Universe-97, which is where the events of Spider-Boy Team-Up did take place.</p><p>Amalgams:</p><p>Max Kent/Spider-Boy 2211 (Max Borne/Spider-Man 2211 and Kal Kent/Superman)</p><p>Robin Kent/Super-Goblin (Robin Borne/Hobgoblin, Lois Wayne/Supergirl-Red and Lara Wayne/Supergirl-Blue)</p><p>Steel Magnus (Dormagus/Doc Magnus and Steel Maxum)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Universe-97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mig-El Gand's life has been annoyingly complicated since he was sent into the Phantom-Negative Zone to save his life. While it has undoubtedly been great and he has made lifelong friends, it doesn't change that he sometimes missed his normal life when he was just an orphan growing up in New York and not a super hero in the year 2107. Well, as normal as life can get with a name like his.</p><p>Being a member of the Legion of Galactic Guardians has its ups and downs. Positives are the friends he has made and the incredible adventures he has had. Negatives are how everything is completely insane. He's battled demons, used Thorion's hammer to win a war in a p pocket dimension, been trapped in the past, and even had a really complicated adventure where he saved Dr Strangefate from being killed by L'ok D'saad to get the Infinity Links by erasing that alternate timeline. That one he was honestly regretting a little, even if it was to save the universe from Thanoseid, seeing as Strangefate himself was the one threatening the universe now.</p><p>The seventeen year old fired a web line from his finger onto a building above and pulled to throw himself up into the air, past the falling building. Evacuating Nueva Gotham had been difficult and he knew the authorities were still trying to get people to safety, which is why he knew the Legion needed to stop Strangefate quickly. As he flew up into the air he acted his anti-grav ring and he began to fly towards where the action was in the sky.</p><p>Mig-El wasn't sure what finally caused Strangefate to decide to open a portal to a demon dimension to try and rule the Earth, but he honestly didn't care. The sorcerer had always been someone people couldn't fully trust, as he only cared about keeping the world safe. Problem is that he has now decided the best way to keep it safe was s to rule it himself.</p><p>"So, does anyone have an actual plan?" Psi-Girl asked, her question appearing in everyone's mind thanks to Phoenetix connecting their minds.</p><p>"I assume it's the same as always." Spider-Boy told her with his mind, as his friends Universe Boy and Darkstar appeared flying beside him. "Punch the bad guy around a little, save the world, go out and celebrate with a big meal."</p><p>"I like that plan." chuckled Xcel while Karate Fist flew next to her.</p><p>"Perhaps we can see a movie as well?" the martial artist suggested.</p><p>"Can everyone please focus?" Vance Cosmic asked them with some measure of annoyance. "Kind of a real bad situation here. We literally could all die trying to stop this."</p><p>"You've gotten really grumpy recently Vance. Sure you're not going back to your villain days?" Phantom Cat teased which Mig-El knew would annoy Vance. He hated to be reminded that he wasn't always the hero he was now.</p><p>Sadly Spider-Boy couldn't disagree with Vance, because no matter how many jokes he makes it doesn't change the facts. Right now Earth's most powerful sorcerer was opening a tear in reality which was affecting gravity like crazy and while Martinex 5 and some of Legionnaires were building a weapon which could temporarily remove his ability to use magic, Mig-El and the heroes with him had to keep Strangefate busy. While the Legion has achieved the impossible in the past, he felt that this was pushing it.</p><p>"Strangefate!" Vance shouted after gesturing at everyone to stop, and the eight heroes hovered in the air watching the magic user.</p><p>"What do you want children?" Strangefate responded, and somehow despite the distance it sounded like he was talking right into Mig-El's ear. He cape blew from the wind caused by the glowing red portal he was creating, lights of magic dancing around his arms.</p><p>"You need to stop this. It's not too late to make the right choice." Vance told Strangefate, who was silent for a moment.</p><p>"I am making the right choice child. By doing this I can save the entire world from itself, end war and hatred. Create a perfect utopia by removing the source of the disease and not simply giving medicine whenever it appears." Strangefate told them and while his arms had stopped waving about he hadn't turned to look at them. "Can't any of you understand why that's necessary?"</p><p>"No Dr Strangefate, we can't." Karate Kid answered.</p><p>"Very well." Strangefate said simply, before spinning around to face them. With one palm stretched out, symbols and letters began to form before he clenched his fist.</p><p>Pain shot through Mig-El's body and it took all his focus to keep himself afloat, and he heard some of his teammates scream in pain. He knew Psi-Girl was taking the most of the damage from this psychic attack, which meant he had to act quickly. Not bothering to care how easily this could backfire, he focused on his trajectory and focused. His ring sent him flying forward and he collided with Strangefate, who must have been too distracted by everything to prevent it. Mig-El felt the pain fade and he quickly began hitting the sorcerer who simply grabbed Mig-El with telekinetic magic and threw him away.</p><p>Mig-El tumbled through the air before slowing himself down and when he looked back at the portal he saw that his friends had taken advantage of the opportunity. They were all attacking Strangefate, doing their best to keep him distracted and it visibly showed as the crimson cut in the sky stopped growing. However looking at it Mig-El could see what looked like claws trying to break through and he prayed that Martinex was on his way.</p><p>He flew forward and shot webs from his fingers, trying to wrap Strangefate up in a cocoon. He friends each grabbed hold of the sorcerer, and he could see Psi-Girl's eyes glow as she tried to attack his mind. For a second Mig-El actually thought they could do this, until Strangefate's eyes glowed. There was a bright light and the next thing Mig-El knew he couldn't love while a red glow covered his body.</p><p>"Did you honestly think you could beat me with a few punches and a telepathic attack?" Strangefate asked them as his hands glowed with red energy, one pointed sat the tear which grew larger and the other aimed at the heroes. "I am the most powerful sorcerer and metamutant in the universe. I have battled gods and galactic conquerors, what made you think this plan would work?"</p><p>"Honestly? We didn't think that plan would work." Mig-El answered when he saw something vital from the corner of his eye, hoping to keep Strangefate focused on him.</p><p>"Really? Then why did you do it anyway?" Strangefate asked as he approached Might-So, gazing at him through the holes in his helmet.</p><p>"To distract you." a voice suddenly said from behind them, and as Strangefate moved to see who it was it happened. A bright green-blue light about width of Mig-El's arm hit the metamutant in the chest and a second later the red glow on his hands vanished as did the flow surrounding the heroes. Spider-Boy turned around to see Martinex and the other members of the Legion who had been with him or dealing with the public watching as Martinex fired his minigun shaped weapon at Strangefate.</p><p>"No!" Strangefate roared with fury as his hands gained a golden globe and shapes appeared. "You can't stop me! I will save the world!"</p><p>"Stop! You're changing the energy output!" Martinez yelled as sparks appeared around the weapon, before the energy beam expanded to envelop Strangefate. The heroes had to fly back a bit and convert their eyes, but when the light faded they looked to see what had happened. And instantly regretted it.</p><p>They heard Strangefate scream as crimson red claws pulled at his body, having been pushed straight into the tear. They saw the claws tear off pieces of clothing and scratch at his body, no longer protected by his magical abilities, while the hole in reality slowly shrank. The last thing they saw and heard before the portal snapped shut and vanished without a trace, was Strangefate screaming in pain as the claws dug into his chest and pulled out pieces of his stomach.</p><p>"Oh my God." Psi-Girl finally said, her voice weak and frightened. "What have we done."</p><p>"It was just meant to disable his magic." Martinex told everyone, almost monotonous in its lack of emotion caused by the shock. "But he...his magic changed the power levels and..."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault Martinex." Mig-El reassured his friend, while Xcel put a comforting hand on his shoulder while Mass nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Spider-Boy's right. It wants anybody's fault." Vance agreed as he observed where the portal had been. "We tried to do the right thing and bring him in alive so he can be judged for his crimes. He caused the accident that killed him."</p><p>"Do you think he's really dead?" Phantom Cat asked Vance, who only looked on. Everyone knew what that meant, and they all hovered there for a moment as they considered everything Strangefate has survived in the past, before one by one flying down to the city to continue their duty to helping people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Like I said before Universe-97 is where all the Amalgam Comics except Dark Claw Adventures and Lobo the Duck took place, as opposed to Universe-96 where Spider-Boy died in 1997 as the events of Spider-Boy Team-Up never took place. This makes it the same universe as Earth-12772, which is where Spider-Boy lived so he could create the spider DNA serum which turns Might-El Gand into Spider-Boy 2099. Because there was no Chronal Collapse like in Universe-96 Dr Strangefate never became Earth's main protector which forced him to lose his less admirable qualities, so he became a full on villain in this universe. The mention of Vance Cosmic being a villain once is a reference to the Vance Cosmic of the Sinister Society, implying that at some point Vance reformed and became the one who is a member of the Legion of Galactic Guardians.</p><p>Amalgams:</p><p>Neuva Gotham (Nueva York and Gotham City)</p><p>Val Rand/Karate Fist (Danny Rand/Iron Fist and Val Armorr/Karate Kid)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>